


Keyring Calamity

by TurquoiseTerrier



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Single Dad Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: Aaron takes his daughter to the supermarket. Chaos ensues, but with a happy result.Birthday gift for the always lovely Liz (lizzzzoo on tumblr) <333
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Keyring Calamity

“Lottie! LOTTIE!”

His six year old daughter completely ignores him; instead running down the aisle of the supermarket and disappearing around the corner in a flash of long brown curls and purple taffeta.

Aaron sighs heavily before chasing after her. The purple dress, Lottie’s birthday present from his Mum, was her current favourite. So much so he was having to wash it on a daily basis as she was refusing to wear anything else while on school holidays.

Catching sight of her skipping away down the next aisle, Aaron makes a mental note to ask his Mum where she got it from.

He needs spares. Several.

He closes his eyes for a split second, but it’s enough. The crashing noise, and Lottie’s distinctive voice saying “Oops!” Is enough to have him in a brief panic.

Running himself now, he’s at her side in seconds.

She’s fine, thankfully. The turnstile type stand full of novelty keyrings however…

They’re everywhere. His daughter, wearing her best innocent expression, clutches one in her hand. It’s got her name on it.

He opens his mouth to tell her off, but there’s tears in her eyes.

He closes his mouth again. Yep. He’s a soft touch, and he knows it. “Just sit over there sweetie, yeah?” He asks her, pointing at a stand of toilet rolls. “While Daddy picks these up.”

She does as she’s told (for the first time today) and he turns his attention to the damage.

There must be hundreds of them, and they’re everywhere. He swallows, puts the stand back the right way up and starts to gather the ones closest to him. “This is going to take forever,” he mutters to himself.

Footsteps approach, and Aaron glances at Lottie quickly, checking that she hasn’t moved. She hasn’t; she’s busy playing with the keyring that he seems to have committed to buying her now.

“Here, let me help,” a man’s voice says from above. “You look like you could use it.”

Aaron glances up, and his breath catches. Green eyes look at him, a beautiful green, easy to get lost in sort of green. A shock of spiky blond hair sits atop the quite fit bloke’s head, and Aaron bites his lip. “Um, yeah,” he tries to say, stumbling over his words. “You don’t have to…”

“It’s fine,” the mysterious green eyed man says. “I heard the commotion. You on your own?” He asks.

Aaron nods. “Yeah,” he says. “Just me and her,” he nods his head towards Lottie, who waves when the blond looks over. Green eyes waves back at her with a smile, and Aaron melts just a little bit more.

*

Between them, they get the keyrings back on the stand and all back in their rightful places fairly quickly, Lottie sitting quietly watching them the entire time. Aaron’s amazed, and tells green eyes as much. “I’m surprised she’s still sitting there,” he whispers. “Normally she’d be bored by now.”

Green eyes laughs. “Hey, don’t complain,” he says.

“Oh, I’m not,” Aaron replies with a laugh of his own. “Thank you,” he says, nodding at the stand. “Would have taken me forever on my own.”

“No bother,” green eyes says. “Would you um…” he falters. “Would you like to go for a drink sometime?” He asks. “Maybe dinner?” He blushes suddenly, looks down at the floor. “Unless… I’ve got the wrong idea?”

“No,” Aaron’s quick to say. “I mean no, you haven’t got the wrong idea.” He smiles, excitement filling him. “I’d like that.” He grins. “I’m Aaron, by the way.” He says, finally introducing himself.

Green eyes smiles back. “Robert.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
